


Not for the Camera

by ChickenXD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Levi is a singer, Erwin is his manager, they fuck a lot. Yea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> brooke this is your fault

“Hanji, you ready?”

“Wait wait wait wait wait gimme a sec Levi!”

A black-haired young man opened the door, followed by a tall blond man. Inside the room, a red-haired woman was sitting in front of a mirror, fishing through a small bag.

“What are you looking for?”

“My bandages...” She closed the bag and opened a drawer under the table. “Where are they? I'm sure I put them here somewhere...”

“Hey, you guys ready?” A woman with ginger-colored hair stepped into the room, holding a notepad in her hand. “Levi, Mike, go on stage. Hanji, what are you doing?”

“Petra... my bandages are gone...”

“What?!” The two men quickly left the room as they took out bandages from their pockets and tied it around their eyes. The ginger-haired lady walked into the room, and with what might be the speed of light, started rummaging through everything.

“Here! Now go with Mike and Levi!”

“Oi, Mike,” the black-haired man called. “I can't see a thing. Which way?”

“To the left, I think...”

“Mike, Levi!” A blonde man handed the black-haired man a microphone and grabbed them by the arm. “Hurry up, crowd's waiting!”

“Hanji's still looking for her bandages.”

“Rude! I'm right behind you!”

“Hurry up!” Although he was blindfolded, the black-haired man could feel as he approached the stage – he could see the bright lights through the bandages, and he could hear the crowd cheering outside.

“Don't trip on the stage, alright?”

That said, he felt himself enter the spotlight.

He felt the crowd cheered even louder, almost hysterical when he walked into the stage. The lights seemed to be too bright now, even if he didn't see them directly, and he could hear music booming in the background. He couldn't see a thing, but the scenery before him was probably similar to what he'd seen on TV and movies – enthusiastic crowd, holding banners with his name written on it, spotlights directed at him, all eyes on him.

“No Name! No Name!” “Levi! We love you!” “Aww yeahhh!”

_This is it._

_All the rehearsals and practice, are all for this moment._

The black-haired man brought the microphone to his mouth, and he felt that the crowd suddenly became quieter.

Everything was in place, everything was prepared, nothing could go wrong now –

Show time.

“On your knees, you pigs!”

~•~

“Good job out there, guys!”

Levi let out a sigh of relief as he walked into the backstage. He then felt a hand undo the knots of his bandages, and a few seconds later his vision was clear again. He was no longer on stage – he was sitting in front of a mirror, and Erwin was standing behind him.

“So how does it feel like up there, Levi?”

“Not bad,” Levi answered as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. “A lot noisier than I thought, though.”

“Well, it's a huge stage, after all,” Erwin said as he handed a can of soda to Levi, who drank it without much thought. Mike was sitting next to Levi, already eating a pack of almonds.

“You guys totally rocked the stage, though,” Erwin said. “You might not see it, but the crowd totally went crazy on the last song. Especially when Hanji was throwing out picks.”

“Glad to hear that.”

“Levi! Mike!” Hanji barged into the room; she had changed into a more comfortable shirt, but still wearing the dress pants they wore on stage. “We're cool! Right? Right? Right?”

“Yeah,” Levi sighed. “I guess...”

“What's with the cloud of gloom over your head?” Hanji asked cheerfully. “Let's go out and celebrate! Let's go drink somewhere!”

“If you guys are going, can I not join?”

Mike nodded. “Me too.”

“What...” Hanji sighed as she sat down on Mike's dressing table. “Aww, you guys are boring. So you don't feel sorry for me, drinking alone like an old lady?”

“No.”“No.”

Hanji turned to Erwin as if seeking for his help, but he only shrugged.

“I'll go with Petra and party all night long, then!” She stood up and left the room. “See you two at the agency tomorrow!”

“Get out.”“Bye bye, Hanji.”

Levi sighed after Hanji left. He changed into a more comfortable shirt and jeans, folded the black suit he wore on stage, and put them into his backpack.

“We're leaving, Mike,” he announced as he walked to the door. “Want a ride to the station?”

“I'm going to the studio after this, so no, thanks.” Mike turned to Levi and smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

Levi walked out of the room, followed by Erwin. The backstage was a lot quieter now, although some staffs were still busy cleaning up. Apparently Hanji and Petra had left, as the women's dressing room was empty and tidy.

Erwin and Levi walked into the parking lot, where there were still a few cars (probably the fans') parked, but nobody was there to notice the two of them. Levi quickly hopped into the passenger's seat of Erwin's luxurious Audi parked just in front of the exit door, and Erwin sat on the driver's seat.

Sooner than he knew it, Erwin had pulled him into a kiss.

Levi tried to push Erwin away, but in vain. Instead, Erwin pulled Levi closer and pushed his tongue into Levi's mouth, moving it around erratically. Levi pushed Erwin with all his strength, but Erwin didn't let go until he made sure he'd sucked Levi breathless.

“What do you think you're doing?” Levi groaned as he tried to catch more breath. “What if someone saw that?”

“Let them,” Erwin whispered with a smile. “I can't wait anymore. You're too sexy.”

Levi was about to protest again, but Erwin quickly silenced him with a kiss. Levi tried to push him away, but his resistance soon ceased as Erwin broke the kiss and started nipping his neck from under Levi's ear to his shoulder.

“Wh... what the fuck...” Erwin then inserted his hand into Levi's jeans and squeezed his growing erection. Levi gasped in surprise, and Erwin smiled as he felt the smaller man tremble. He casually let go and started the car. 

“Let's go to my place,” Erwin said. “It'll be a nice celebration.”

~•~

Levi threw himself on the sofa once he arrived at Erwin's penthouse suite, took off his jeans, and threw them on the floor. Erwin locked the door behind him and crept up to Levi, then pulled him into a wet, lusty kiss. This time, Levi didn't fight back – he circled his arms around Erwin's neck and let Erwin kiss him as much as he wanted, but Erwin pulled away soon after.

“You were wonderful up there,” Erwin whispered. “Too wonderful, actually.”

“You have a problem with that? The show went well, right?”

“I have.” Erwin knelt down in front of Levi and grabbed his erect cock. “I don't want anyone to love you more than I do.”

“Oh my.” Levi placed his hand under Erwin's chin and lifted his face; Erwin's eyes were dark with lust, his expression predatory. “Daddy's jealous that his boy got too many fans.”

“That's true,” Erwin said, and he brought Levi's length into his mouth. Levi moaned at the sudden warmth around his cock and the feeling of its tip touching the back of Erwin's throat. Erwin started sucking, licking the sensitive parts and grazing it with his teeth, and Levi's moans grew louder although it was apparent from his face that he was trying to not thrust into Erwin's mouth. Erwin then pulled away, and started to stroke the tip with his thumb.

“I'm glad you've been a good boy,” Erwin said. Levi was sprawled over the sofa, face flushed red, his eyes half-closed, his mouth gasping for breath. He slowly sat up again, and took his cock in his hands.

“Daddy,” he moaned. “Daddy, fuck me.”

Levi stroked his sensitive cock while biting down his lower lip, trying to muffle his moans. Erwin smiled slyly as he unzipped his pants to free his own cock, and Levi quickly turned his attention back to Erwin.

“No, no.” Erwin pushed Levi away as he tried to grab Erwin's cock. “I want to see you fuck yourself first.”

Still, Levi took Erwin's cock in his hand and shoved it into his mouth. Erwin ran his hand through Levi's hair, sometimes pulling them when Levi sucked too hard, sometimes pushing his cock further into Levi's mouth. Meanwhile, Levi was still stroking his own hard cock, until his thumb was smeared with precum.

“Levi,” Erwin said between his moans. Levi looked up to him as Erwin pulled his cock out of Levi's mouth.

“You want daddy's cock, don't you?” he asked. “Then be a good boy, and do as I say.”

Levi nodded, and one of his hands moved to his ass. He kept his eyes on Erwin's cock as he pushed a finger into it. Levi moaned out loud, the sensation of having something in his ass overwhelming, but soon enough he calmed down again and looked up at Erwin.

“Not yet,” Erwin said. “Go on, Levi. Go on.”

Levi took a deep breath as he pushed another finger in, and he moaned louder than before. Erwin couldn't help but feel his cock grew harder at the sight of Levi fucking himself with his fingers while palming his own cock, with his lust-blown eyes staring at Erwin's cock. Levi tried to push another finger in, but before he could, Erwin grabbed his arm, kissed him, and pulled his fingers out of his ass.

“God, Levi...” Erwin could feel his cock throbbing. “You're so arousing, I want to fuck you breathless, make you forget everything but my name...”

“Please, please, daddy,” Levi moaned. Erwin lay down on the sofa, and Levi quickly crawled to him, positioned himself above Erwin's cock. Erwin grabbed Levi's waist with his hands, and pushed him down on his cock.

“Ahh, Erwin...!”

Levi moaned Erwin's name out loud as he felt Erwin's cock slam into his ass, hitting his prostate. Levi tried to push himself further into Erwin's cock, letting it go as far as it could, and Erwin felt Levi's ass clenching around his cock, demanding for more. Levi looked up into the ceiling as he started rocking his hips, making Erwin's cock brush against his prostate.

“Levi,” Erwin said. “Levi, I'm going to come inside you.”

“Please,” Levi moaned. “I want you, daddy, I want you so much, spill it in me, all of it...”

Erwin sat up and pulled Levi closer, his cock slammed into Levi harder, and Levi bit Erwin's shoulder when he felt something warm and wet filled him. A few seconds later Erwin felt something warm and sticky on his abdomen.

“Erwin, Erwin,” Levi moaned. “It's wet, so wet in me...”

“Good,” Erwin whispered. “You like it, don't you?”

Erwin spanked Levi's ass, and Levi moaned again in pleasure. Erwin slowly pulled himself out of Levi's ass, much to Levi's disappointment. Levi knew that it was all he could get out of Erwin, but his ass felt so empty and wet – it felt strange.

“You're still hard,” Erwin said in appreciation, and Levi blushed as he looked away. Erwin then stood up and sat behind Levi.

“On the floor, on all fours.”

Levi was still blushing out of embarrassment, but he obediently complied anyway. Erwin looked at Levi's ass as it was presented in front of him, and saw the trail of cum from its hole. Erwin knelt down behind Levi, and dipped his tongue into it.

“Ahh...!”

Levi felt weak when he felt something warm moving around in his hole, but he tried his best to keep supporting himself. Erwin dug his nails into Levi's ass, tried to lick as much cum as he could from the hole, before pulling out and licking the cum that was dripping out of it.

“Hmm,” Erwin pulled Levi up, making Levi kneel in front of Erwin with his back facing Erwin. Erwin placed a hand around Levi's cock, brushing its tip with his finger, then he positioned his cock against Levi's hole again and slammed it in again. Levi screamed, shocked with the sudden penetration, and he came again, this time his cum spurted out in a curve and spilled all over the floor.

“My sweet, slutty boy,” Erwin whispered into Levi's ear as he slowly pulled himself out. “I won't let anyone else have you.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“We'll say goodbye, lost heaven... How we longed for heaven..._ _”_

_The dimly illuminated bar was mostly quiet, except for the voice of a young man singing while playing his guitar on stage. The bar wasn't very crowded; only a few tables were used, the counter was almost empty except for one man, and the waiters were just sitting around doing nothing._

_Erwin watched the young man on stage sang as he drank a bit of his whisky. Some of the customers were watching the singer, but not with as much interest as Erwin had. Even so, the young man kept singing wholeheartedly_ _– perhaps he didn't really care whether people were watching or not, he just loved to sing._

_“Would you like more to drink, sir?_ _”_

_Erwin then noticed that his glass was already empty. The bartender was standing in front of him, waiting for him to order something else._

_“Get me more of the same kind, please._ _”_

_The bartender nodded and turned to get the bottle of whisky. The music then stopped, and the place just fell silent_ _– nobody clapped their hands or anything. Erwin watched as the young man hopped off his seat and put his guitar back to his case, then closed it and turned for the door._

_“Hey._ _”_

_The young man turned to Erwin, uninterested. Erwin smiled, and patted the empty stool next to him._

_“You got a few minutes?_ _”_

_The young man sighed, knowing that he'd have to go back later than usual, but he walked over to Erwin anyway. The bartender poured Erwin a bit of his drink as the young man sat down._

_“Do you want anything to drink?_ _”_

_“Actually, sir..._ _” The bartender looked at the young man nervously, but upon seeing no reaction, he turned back to Erwin._ _“He's underage, so I can't serve him any..._ _”_

_“I want coke,_ _” the young man suddenly blurted out._ _“You're paying, right?_ _”_

_“If you say so,_ _” Erwin said with a smile. The bartender walked away, and came back a few seconds later with a glass of ice and a can of coke._

_The young man opened the can and drank straight from it. Erwin examined him as he drank_ _– his black hair was unkempt, but not too bad, his build was small but muscular, his clothes were actually clean, and Erwin found his small grey eyes beautiful. The young man finished drinking, and turned to look at Erwin._

_“What do you want with me? I wanna go home._ _”_

_“Let's just have a chat,_ _” Erwin said._ _“Before we get to that, what's your name?_ _”_

_“This better not be you persuading me to let you fuck me._ _”_

_Erwin sighed as he looked away._ _“What have I done to give such a bad impression?_ _” Erwin thought to himself._

_“I don't know what kind of people you've dealt with before, but no,_ _” Erwin said with a sigh._ _“I just wanted to talk to you about singing._ _”_

_“What about that?_ _”_

_“I think you have what it takes to be in the industry._ _”_

_Erwin noticed the young man's eyes lit with interest. Erwin smiled, happy that he got the man's interest._

_“You're not a bad singer,_ _” he said._ _“You have the looks, the voice, the talent. It'd be a pity if you waste your time and talent in a small place like this. A bit of polish and you'll succeed._ _”_

_“Hmph._ _” The young man gave a sarcastic smile as he looked away._ _“You say so because all singers nowadays are shit. Who are you to talk about me joining the industry anyway? Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but you can't really do anything about it, right?_ _”_

_“Oh really?_ _”_

_Erwin took out a business card from his pocket and put it on the table. The young man examined the business card, and the next second his eyes grew as round as china._

_“Colossal Records..._ _”_

_“I happen to know a few people._ _” The young man took the card and took a closer look at it._ _“If you want to, I can tell them about you._ _”_

_“Wait, is this actually yours?_ _”_

_“You don't believe me?_ _” Erwin took out his wallet and flashed his driver's license. The young man looked at it, looked at Erwin's face, then looked at the card again, and Erwin swore he heard a gasp._

_“First of all I need your name, though._ _”_

_“Levi,_ _” the young man answered._

_“How old are you?_ _”_

_“I'm turning 19 on Christmas._ _”_

_“Good, I don't need to tell your parents or anything._ _”_

_“So, Mr. Smith..._ _”_

_“Call me Erwin, please._ _”_

_“So, Erwin, you can get me in there?_ _”_

_“Depends on you,_ _” Erwin answered._ _“The people over there will probably say you need a bit more image building, practice, and so on, before they let you do something. If you do it right, though, I don't think you'll have any problems._ _”_

_Erwin gave out his right hand towards Levi, who looked at it nervously. It was his golden chance_ _– he could change everything and get a better life this way. He couldn't just let it slide away_ _–_

_“So do we have a deal, Levi?_ _”_

_~_ _•~_

_“It's pretty late._ _”_

_The two of them walked out to the cold streets together. Levi looked around at the empty streets, then sighed as he started to walk away from Erwin._

_“I'm going home,_ _” Levi said._ _“Don't worry, I'll come to the office tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock, right? See you._ _”_

_“Where do you live?_ _”_

_Levi turned his head towards Erwin, his face unamused._

_“Somewhere. Why do you want to know?_ _”_

_“So how will you go home?_ _”_

_“With the train._ _”_

_“There aren't any at this hour, you know._ _”_

_“I can walk._ _”_

_“I can give you a ride._ _”_

_Levi sighed as he looked away._ _“Why would you care about a poor-ass brat like me?_ _”_

_“Just helping a person in need,_ _” Erwin replied._ _“Wait, I'll go get my car..._ _”_

_“You drank, right? Any guarantee we won't crash into a tree?_ _”_

_Erwin's eyes lit with realization and he looked away, ashamed._

_“Can you drive, then?_ _”_

_“I have a license, but I don't do it that often._ _” Levi then looked down to his shoes, as if nervous._ _“But are you... trusting a stranger to drive your car?_ _”_

_“You won't be a stranger to me pretty soon,_ _” Erwin said with a smile._ _“Let's go get my car together then._ _”_

_Erwin turned away to walk to the parking lot, but noticed something pulling him back. He turned, and saw Levi pulling the back of his jacket, still looking down._

_“I... I'm sorry,_ _” he muttered._ _“About the fucking thing._ _”_

_Oh, that._ _“Don't sweat it. Well, I admit I was shocked you thought I'd talk about that, but it's just a misunderstanding, I won't take it into heart._ _”_

_“It's just... there were people like that in that bar, so I thought you might be one of them. I didn't mean to mock you or something, really._ _”_

_Interesting, Erwin thought._ _“What do you do towards such offers then?_ _”_

_“I just turn them away, although they said they'll pay me good,_ _” Levi said with a shrug._ _“I'm not a whore or anything. Well, not like I mind if it's you, but..._ _”_

_“Pardon?_ _”_

_Levi then realized the grave mistake he'd done. He looked away, cheeks bright red, as Erwin leaned closer to him with a smile._

_“I didn't say anything!_ _”_

_“I'm sure I heard something interesting just now. Mind saying that again?_ _”_

_“I said nothing! Really!_ _”_

_Erwin cupped Levi's blushing cheeks with his hand, and Levi instantly looked up to him. His embarrassment was apparent from his eyes, but he tried to be as calm as possible although Erwin's face was just a few inches away from his._

_“You're so cute._ _”_

_Erwin pulled Levi closer and landed a kiss on his lips. Levi was surprised at first, and it was apparent that he wanted to break the kiss, but he calmed down when Erwin pushed a tongue into his mouth. The kiss still didn't last long though, as Erwin let go when Levi pushed him away._

_“Damn..._ _” Levi looked away, face flustered, and he was catching his breath._ _“I never thought an old man like you would have my first kiss._ _”_

_“Glad to hear that,_ _” Erwin said, and he pulled Levi into another kiss. This time Levi complied and even tried to kiss back, and bit at Erwin's lower lip before their lips parted._

_“Is your house far from here, Erwin?_ _”_

_~_ _•~_

_Erwin locked the door to his apartment once he got in with Levi burying his head on Erwin's chest. Levi then looked up to Erwin, circles his arms around Erwin's neck, and pulled Erwin into another wet, hungry kiss._

_“Such a slut,_ _” Erwin said when Levi finally let go. Erwin could tell that Levi was so impatient in the car, and the second both of them walked out Levi clung to Erwin, desperately seeking for his attention. He did try to look as calm as possible when they walked past the receptionist desk, but once they were alone in the elevator Levi spent no time to ask for another kiss from Erwin._

_“Well, it's your fault,_ _” Levi whispered as Erwin hastily unbuttoned his jacket._ _“You're the one who kissed me first._ _”_

_“And you're the one who brought up the fucking topic, thank you very much._ _”_

_Erwin tossed his jacket aside and pushed Levi up the wall as they engaged in another kiss. Erwin then pulled back and started trailing bites and kisses down Levi's shoulder while he slipped a hand into Levi's shirt and gave his nipple a firm squeeze._

_“That..._ _” Erwin felt Levi's grip around his neck tightened._ _“That hurts._ _”_

_Erwin bit the sensitive area between Levi's neck and shoulders and started sucking it. His hand moved to Levi's pants as he forcefully tried to push them down._

_“Wait, what are you doing, Erwin?_ _”_

_“Fucking you, of course,_ _” Erwin whispered into Levi's ear, then he proceeded to lick Levi's ear and bite his earlobe. Levi let out a hiss in pleasure, and he could feel his pants tightened. Erwin then let go and looked down at the obvious bulge in Levi's pants._

_“Let's get this out first, shall we?_ _”_

_“Wait..._ _”_

_Erwin didn't wait as he unzipped Levi's pants and pushed them down, and the smaller man gasped as he felt his cock being exposed to the cold air. It didn't last long though, as Erwin quickly grabbed it in his hands and started to brush the tip with his fingers._

_“D... don't do that!_ _”_

_Precum started leaking out, and Erwin noticed that Levi was trembling. He let go of Levi's cock, and Levi fell to his knees._

_“God, I'm... I'm sorry._ _” Levi looked away, embarrassed._ _“This is my first time, so... please don't be too rough._ _”_

_“Your first time with a guy?_ _”_

_“More like my first time ever._ _”_

_“Wow._ _” Now that was interesting._ _“I'm fucking a virgin, I'm proud._ _”_

_“What the fuck...!_ _” Levi looked up at Erwin, cheeks bright red._ _“I don't mean it that way!_ _”_

_Erwin carefully carried Levi in his hands, much to Levi's surprise. He wanted to resist, but that would be of no use anyway, now that they'd gotten so far._

_Erwin carried Levi into a bedroom, with a huge bed with clean sheets. Erwin lay Levi there, then he stood by the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Levi watched as Erwin took off his clothes, exposing his fine, muscular body. Erwin's probably the kind of man who lifts weight to shape his body, and Levi was secretly jealous and aroused, too. Such a fine man taking him..._

_Erwin took off everything, then turned to the nightstand and took out a bottle of lube. Levi watched Erwin pour them on his hands and apply them to his erect cock, and his mind wandered to a scene where Erwin was sitting above him, fucking him hard with that huge cock, and there Levi was, whimpering, screaming for Erwin to go on._

_Levi could feel his own cock twitch, and he looked away in embarrassment._

_“I guess you've ever watched gay porn?_ _” Erwin asked casually, as if he wasn't sitting next to Levi wearing nothing and not making Levi want to just put Erwin's cock in his mouth._ _“If you have, you should pretty much know what I'm going to do._ _”_

_Erwin turned around and took Levi's cock in his hand, and started stroking it again. Levi bit his lower lip, trying to not scream or moan from the feeling Erwin was inciting. It felt nice, but something was really strange about it, it felt dirty_ _– but Levi really liked it. He could see a lot of precum leaking out now, and they were starting to drip to the sheets._

_All of sudden Erwin leaned down to Levi's cock and licked its tip._

_Levi couldn't help but scream at the strange tingling sensation throughout his body. Erwin's tongue felt so foreign on his cock, but it was so wet, so warm, that Levi felt weird once the feeling was gone. Erwin smirked as he looked up at Levi and his reaction._

_“You're so sensitive,_ _” Erwin whispered, then he licked Levi's cock again, but this time he didn't just lick the tip_ _– he licked the sides of it too, tracing the dripping precum, and ultimately arrived at Levi's balls. Erwin then took the whole thing in his mouth and Levi screamed again, his nerves on edge, his body felt like it was about to burst._

_“Erwin,_ _” he moaned._ _“Don't... stop... ahh..._ _”_

_Erwin grazed the cock with his teeth, sometimes licking it, and carefully shoved it into his mouth until it reached the back of his throat. Levi moaned and kicked his legs_ _– the sensation so foreign yet pleasurable Levi didn't want it to stop._

_Erwin then pulled Levi's cock out of his mouth and landed a kiss on Levi's lips again. Levi kissed vigorously, as if trying to suck the life out of Erwin, demanding more, more. Erwin let go and squeezed Levi's nipple again through his clothes, and Levi screamed louder than before._

_“I'm going to fuck you now,_ _” Erwin said._ _“If it hurts too much, tell me, alright?_ _”_

_Erwin grabbed both of Levi's legs and placed them on his shoulder. Levi felt a bit of shame creeping into him as he noticed that Erwin had a really good view of his ass now (and Erwin seemed to be liking it too), but he snapped out of it as he felt a finger touched his hole._

_“I'll open you up a bit,_ _” Erwin said, and he pushed a finger in._

_Levi gasped at the feeling of something moving in his ass and started kicking again. Erwin very slowly pushed the finger in_ _– Levi's ass muscles felt warm and tight around his finger._

_“Ahh... Erwin,_ _” he moaned._ _“Deeper, deeper._ _”_

_Instead, Erwin pushed another finger in, and Levi's body spasmed so hard and his ass clenched tighter. Erwin slowly pulled his fingers out, and stroked the opening gently._

_“Erwin,_ _” The empty feeling in Levi's ass was almost unbearable._ _“Fill me up, Erwin, please._ _”_

_“Of course I will,_ _” Erwin said, and that said, Levi felt something huge force its way into him._

_“Erwin...!_ _” Levi sat up and grabbed Erwin's shoulders_ _– Erwin's cock was too big for him to handle, he felt like it was going to split his ass open, but it felt good, he felt like his ass could handle it although it was too big, and he could feel it went deeper into him. Levi bit Erwin's shoulder, trying to muffle his moans, as Erwin's cock went deeper into him._

_“Levi you're... so tight..._ _” Levi's muscles clenched so hard around Erwin's cock as it sucked it in, and pretty soon Erwin felt like he reached a soft wall. He slowly pulled out and rammed his cock again, and Levi screamed_ _– it felt like Erwin hit a spot, the spot that made the whole thing felt so good._

_Erwin grabbed Levi's hard cock, smeared with precum and painfully swollen. Levi let out soft, muffled moans as Erwin pushed further into him and stroked his cock_ _– he felt the overwhelming need to release the pent up feeling inside him and just let it go._

_“Levi,_ _” Erwin moaned._ _“God, you're so tight, I'm going to come, come in you..._ _”_

_Levi then felt something warm and wet filled up his ass as Erwin let out a loud, long moan, and Levi felt his body climaxed, felt it burst._

_“Erwiiinnnnn...!_ _”_

_He spilt his load between on Erwin's abdomen, and he felt like his whole body had exploded into a million tiny pieces._

_~_ _•~_

“Hey, Erwin.”

Erwin walked to Levi and put a cup of tea on the nightstand. Levi stretched his arms as he yawned, then rolled lazily on the bed.

“What's the time?”

“Six in the morning.”

“You and I... met three years ago, right?”

“Yes.” Erwin sat next to Levi and ran his hand down Levi's back. “Why are you asking?”

“No, nothing,” Levi replied. “I suddenly feel old, that's all.”

“If you're old, what am I? Dead?”

Levi laughed dryly at the joke, then sat up and gave Erwin the cheek.

“You're hella old, what else.”


	3. Chapter 3

“There you go.”

Erwin stopped his car in front of a building, and Levi took off his seatbelt. He took his backpack from the back seat, and turned to Erwin.

“Twelve, right?” Erwin asked. “I'll take you somewhere nice for lunch.”

“See you, daddy.” Levi gave Erwin a kiss on the cheek, then got out of the car. Erwin watched him as he walked into the building through the revolving door and walked up the stairs before he started his car and left.

Levi had decided to go to business college after he got money from his musical career — a decision Erwin gladly accepted. Levi just reasoned that his fame wouldn't be for long, but Erwin still thought he should attend college. He had to work a lot harder to make up for the classes he missed, but he was holding up well and Erwin was glad for that.

“Yo, Levi!”

A white-haired young man smiled as Levi opened his locker and took out some books.

“Finally coming to classes again, huh? I thought you'd quit.”

“Rude, Farlan.”

“I watched you from TV last night!” Farlan said. “Anddd my sister asked me to get your sign and Mike's, so can you please...?”

“Lend me some notes first.”

“Hey, no prob!” Farlan took out a few notebooks from his locker and gave them to Levi. “Hurry up, class is starting.”

“I'll give them back before I go home.”

~•~

It was about two hours when Levi finally got out of class and saw a new message on his phone. Apparently it was from Erwin and it said, “I'll be about 30 mins late, Petra asked to meet me.”

“It's ok,” Levi typed. “I'll be in the Starbucks across my campus.”

“Who's that?” Farlan leaned over, trying to take a look at Levi's phone, but Levi shut it off quick enough so Farlan couldn't see anything.

“Erwin,” Levi replied. “Said he'll be late. I guess we can go have coffee or something while I copy your notes.”

“You guys sure have a really great relationship, huh?” Farlan asked. “It's as if he's your dad.”

Levi fought to keep himself from slapping Farlan at that last statement.

The two of them crossed the street, then walked into the Starbucks shop to see a line so close to reaching the door. Levi sighed as he got in the line and looked at the menu for something that wasn't coffee – he just couldn't bear the taste of it.

“Levi, what about I wait in line and you find a table?” Farlan offered. “And then you can continue writing down your notes.”

“Fine.” Levi pointed at the leftmost board as he gave Farlan some money. “I want that berry tea.”

Levi walked to a table by the window so he could observe the street and see if Erwin had arrived. He sat down, opened Farlan's notes, and started writing. He missed quite a few lessons and finals were drawing near –“I should ask Erwin to cut down the jobs,” he thought.

“Hey, you're Levi, right?”

_Not again._

“You're mistaken,” Levi said as he looked up to whoever it was. “Now fuck off–”

“No, I'm pretty sure you're Levi.”

The man standing next to him didn't seem to be too old – probably around his age or two years older than him at most – he had brown hair and yellow eyes, and Levi somehow felt that he'd ever seen the man before.

“What makes you so sure?”

“Well...” The man leaned down so close that Levi had to cringe. “I've seen pictures of you and all. Now that I've heard your voice, you do sound like him, too.” The man was about to take Levi's hand, but Levi slapped it away.

“I don't wanna deal with some weirdo like you.”

“Hey, and you're pretty small, too!” The man messed Levi's hair pretty roughly, but stopped as he saw Levi's icy cold stare.

“M... my, I'm sorry.” He smiled, though, as he walked away. Levi watched him walk to a table in the corner to rejoin his friends, then sighed and continued writing.

“Assholes.”

“Levi, you okay?” The next second Farlan was sitting in front of him, sipping what probably was ice coffee. Levi took his own drink and sighed as he ripped open a pack of straw.

“Some random guy decided it's nice to call the person you just met short,” he sighed. “He needs to learn his manners.”

“No, he's not really just some random guy, you know?” Farlan seemed to be confused, and that piqued Levi's interest.

“Well he's not the president, I know that much.”

“He's Eren. Eren Yeager, you don't know? People were talking about him the other day.”

Levi felt weak the precise moment he heard the name. He turned to look at the table, and saw a group of girls occupying it. He looked at the door, but it was closed, and nobody seemed to have left or entered...

“What business would he have with you though?”

~•~

Levi got into the car, waved his hands at Farlan, and closed the door. Erwin was sitting behind the wheel, watching Levi the whole time.

“How was your class?” Erwin asked as he shifted gears.

“Not bad,” Levi answered. “Finals are coming, though.”

“I'll try to cut down your jobs, then,” Erwin answered. “Where should we go for lunch?”

“Let's just go to the usual burger place,” Levi said as he sipped more tea. “What's up with Petra, by the way?”

“We talked about what No Name should do next, but you have a few jobs already.”

 “I hope she doesn't think up of anything too strange.”

“She said you guys should wear cat ears next time, and I think that's a good idea.”

“...you're not making this up, are you?”

Erwin only smiled as Levi looked out of the window. He thought about whether he needed to tell Erwin about what happened in the cafe, but after a lot of thought, he decided not to.

_Erwin's probably gonna get mad about it. It can't be a big deal anyway._

“Thinking about something, Levi?”

“Nope.”

Erwin stopped the car in front of a red light and turned to look at Levi. “Is it just me or do you look pale?”

Levi smiled as he put a hand on Erwin's thighs and squeezed it.

“Thinking about you fucking me tonight made the shivers ran down my spine.”

Erwin smiled as he ruffled Levi's hair, then turned his attention to the road. “I hope that's not an exaggeration.”

“Are we free for the afternoon?”

“You forgot you have a photo shoot after lunch?”

 Levi groaned as he looked out of the window. Erwin only smiled as he kept driving.

 “Tonight then,” he said. “I'll get a few things ready for you.”

“Yes please, daddy.”

~•~

“Alright, get changed, we're doing the next outfit!”

Levi obediently stood up from his seat and went to the changing room. He wasn't particularly fond of photo shoots, since all he had to do was get changed, sit, maybe stand up, do a few poses with said clothes, get changed, do it all over again. He'd mostly been doing that as a side job to get a bit more money, although Erwin said it'd help with his popularity. Well, good then, at least he wasn't just acting as a mannequin.

Levi got changed into the next outfit – a black button-down with brown pants and vest, and somehow Levi thought that it was something Erwin would usually wear, although he'd never seen Erwin wear anything of the sort. He went out again, sat on the chair, and saw that Erwin was standing behind the cameraman. Good, because it means they'd be done soon.

“Okay, Levi, let's do the pose where you were drinking coffee again.”

Levi took a mug and held it in front of his chest as he looked at the camera with his “What, punk?” facial expression. Flashes of light appeared, then the cameramen gave him a thumbs up.

“Great! Next one...”

Levi put down his mug, angled himself to the camera as he put a hand on his chest. The camera flashed again, and once he was done he turned his body and tilted his head back to look at the camera, one of his hands on his ass. He never did that pose before, but somehow, his body just moved by itself to do it. After the photo was taken, he turned around, lifted his chin up and placed his hand in front of his lips, as if asking for a kiss.

“Alright, that's all! You were great!”

As he left the shooting area, he noticed Erwin's eyes gleamed darker, predatory.

~•~

“What did I tell you about posing for the photo shoots?”

Erwin caught Levi in a wet, hungry kiss once he locked the door. Levi tried pushing Erwin away, but of course Erwin didn't until he made sure he kissed Levi breathless.

 “Are you jealous, daddy?”

“Hell,” Erwin whispered. “Of course. My boy's mine, and mine only.”

Erwin pulled Levi ini another kiss as his hand moved to unbutton Levi's shirt. He started biting Levi's neck lightly as his hand pinched Levi's nipple, and the latter let out a gasp.

“I want to just fuck you right here and now,” Erwin said. “But you've been naughty. I think you deserve a punishment.”

“Ah, yes, do punish me, daddy.”

Erwin let go of Levi, and dragged him into the bathroom. Erwin pushed Levi into the bathtub and turned on the tap before he sat in the bathtub in front of Levi and kissed him again. Levi tugged at Erwin's tie, pulling him closer and forcing his tongue into Erwin's mouth desperately, before he let go and looked at the rising water level.

“I assume we're going to take a bath together.”

Levi took off his pants and put them on the bathroom floor, and the wet cold feeling around his cock made it twitch. Erwin took it in his hands started stroking it at the tip, watching as Levi's face grew redder as he did it. Erwin then turned off the tap once the water was around Levi's abdomen, and then he stood up and stepped up of the bathtub. Levi stayed inside – he was on his knees, and his erect cock was there for Erwin's viewing pleasure.

Erwin then grabbed a handful of Levi's hair and pushed his head into the water.

There were muffled moans coming from Levi and he tried to get his head out of the water, but Erwin's hand was strong enough to keep it there. A few seconds later he pulled up Levi's head to find Levi panting, desperately gasping for air.

“Asshole,” Levi groaned. “You could've told me before...”

Erwin pushed Levi's head back into the water before he finished his sentence. Again, Erwin could hear Levi moaned in protest, but there was much less resistance.

When Erwin pulled Levi up, his face was flustered, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth open, gasping for air.

“Maybe you wanna look at how fucking arousing you are?” Erwin asked as he took Levi in his arms and pulled him out of the water. Levi could see his face on the mirror, and damn that was arousing.

Erwin carried Levi out of the bathroom into the kitchen, and Erwin laid him on the dining table. Levi was expecting Erwin to lean down and suck his dick like usual, but he realized that wasn't going to happen when Erwin walked to the fridge and took out a few bottles.

“I'll eat you,” Erwin whispered when he returned to the table. “Quite literally.”

Erwin first took a bottle of chocolate syrup and poured some of its contents on Levi's chest. Levi hissed a little at the cold sensation on his body, but he didn't mind – especially when Erwin leaned down to lick off the sauce.

“Dirty little boy,” Erwin said as he poured a bit more sauce on Levi's nipple, and he could hear Levi hiss. He smeared the sauce around the nipple, making a small circle around it before he licked it off.

Erwin stood up again and poured a bit of chocolate on Levi's crotch before he leaned down and licked it off. Levi gasped – Erwin was so close to his cock, but he just licked the bits of chocolate right above it, not giving a fuck about Levi's erect cock.

“Er... daddy,” he called. “Please...”

“No, not yet,” Erwin said as he poured some more chocolate, and some of it did touch Levi's cock and it twitched from the cold sensation.

“Now turn around.”

Levi obediently complied and turned around, presenting his ass for Erwin's view. He could feel Erwin's big hands opening him up, before something hard and foreign entered his body. The next thing he knew was something cold filling up his ass – it wasn't thick or anything, but it was cold, it felt like his ass was going to freeze.

“Now hold it in you for a bit,” he could hear Erwin said. Erwin then walked to the chair in front of Levi, sat down, unzipped his pants, and freed his cock.

Erwin grabbed his cock and started stroking the tip with his thumb like he always did with Levi's, and he could see that Levi was staring at it, his mouth open and his eyes wide. Erwin took his time – he slowly moved his hand to rub his cock where he knew it would feel good and heck yes it felt so good that Erwin let out some noises himself.

Levi's cock twitched in arousal as he watched Erwin jerking off. Erwin's cock was there, right in front of him, but it wasn't in his ass and that's a problem. Oh, the things he wanted Erwin to do with his cock – Levi wanted to put it into his mouth, his ass, let it come inside him, fill him up so nice...

“Daddy.” Suddenly the cold liquid in his ass became so unbearable – he wanted to just empty his ass to make place for Erwin's cock. “Please put it in me, daddy.”

“I see you want my cock.”

“How long are you gonna tease me like this?” His ass felt so uncomfortably full and cold, but Erwin showed no signs of cooperation. Instead he just kept jerking himself off, and Levi grew afraid that Erwin would just come and not fuck him at all.

“Daddy...” Levi crawled forward, and he felt something spilt from his ass. He let out a soft scream, and when he turned to look he saw some clear liquid dripping onto the table. Erwin stood up and walked behind Levi, and seconds later Levi could feel a firm hand holding his ass in place.

“What the hell, did you put in me anyway?”

“Well...” Erwin stroked Levi's hole with his finger, forcing put a gasp from the smaller man. “Something sweet, I guess.”

“Can't you just tell me?”

Erwin climbed on the table and positioned himself behind Levi and pushed himself into Levi. Levi let out a soft scream – Erwin's cock was so big he felt like his ass was going to be split open.

“You're taking it in well,” Erwin said, and Levi felt Erwin's cock slid even further into his body, almost reaching his prostate. When it did Levi felt his whole body shuddered, his arms that were supporting his body trembled so badly he thought he would fall.

Erwin pushed in slightly deeper, and the next second Levi could feel something warm filled him up. Levi tried his best not to come – the table below him felt so creaky like it could collapse at anytime.

Erwin pulled out once he was done, and noticed that Levi was still panting, cock still swollen and hard. Instead he leaned down at Levi's ass where his cum was trailing down, dripping to the table, and licked it up. Levi shuddered again at the sensation – it was nothing compared to Erwin's cock, but it was still overwhelming.

Erwin carefully lifted Levi up and gave him another kiss, and Levi tasted that Erwin's c was much sweeter than usual, almost like honey.

“Now go clean yourself up,” Erwin whispered. “I'll be waiting in my room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i shitted this ch out i'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Levi woke up to find the space next to him empty. He yawned as he got out of bed and looked at the clock –it was already 8 AM. Erwin had probably gone off to the office or a meeting with more people he didn’t know.

Levi walked out of the room, turned on the TV, and opened the kitchen cabinet. Erwin didn’t keep too much food in there –mostly just simple foods like cereal, cans of spam, bread, chips (he always have 12 packs of them at least) and a few things only Levi would eat. Actually Erwin could eat them, since Erwin was the one who technically bought them, but he never ate them. He noticed a post-it glued to the refrigerator door –

“I made lunch, it's in the red bowl. Just heat it up in the oven at 120 degrees for 5 mins. Erwin”

_So cute, Levi thought as he closed the fridge and turned to the food in the cabinet instead._

“Yesterday, Eren and Levi were spotted together in a coffee shop…”

Levi felt his body froze upon hearing the words.

 

Erwin had just walked out of a meeting when his phone suddenly rang. He looked at the name on the phone, then pressed the green button.

“Mike,”he answered. “What is it?”

“You have any TV remote in a 20 metre radius from you?”  
“You know I don’t.”  
“They’re talking about Levi.”

Erwin walked to his car in the parking lot and opened the door. “They always are.”  
“They’re saying that he’s dating someone called Eren or something.”

“So?”

“…but you guys are dating.”  
“Not officially.”  
“They say Eren is Levi’s ex or something. Really vague.”

Erwin started his car as he plugged headphones into his ear. “They’re not basing it on anything, right?”

“Someone got a pic of them in a shop.”

Now that wasn’t good. “I’ll call you later, I’m driving.”

Erwin hung up, and dialed Levi’s number.

“The number you’re calling is currently busy, please record your message after the following tone…”

Erwin hung up again as he turned his attention to the road. He found it strange that Levi wouldn’t answer his call, but well, he was probably taking a shower or something…

“Hey, Levi,”Erwin said. “I’ll be kind of busy today, and I know you have nothing to do, but please stay at home, alright? I’ll be back before dinner.”

 

Levi was about to board a train when he felt his phone vibrated. He fished it out of his pockets, and noticed that Erwin called, and he probably didn't notice it or something, so Erwin left a voice mail.

Levi was more than tempted to open it and listen what Erwin had to say, especially after he fucked up so much to the point he maybe couldn't fix anything –what would he say if he was in Erwin's shoes? He'd be angry, so angry he'd just yell at every person he met. Maybe Erwin would do that too...

Levi decided to not worsen his day, and deleted the message.

~•~

Erwin ended up spending his day trying to not think about Levi, but he couldn't keep the thought out of his head either. Petra definitely seemed to be aware of the problem, but she said nothing about it.

It was Petra who made Erwin realize how grave the situation actually was –turns out this Eren everyone was talking about wasn't exactly a nice person –he'd gotten into many problems and dragged others down with him, and Petra reasoned that maybe Eren's reputation was so bad that Erwin didn't even know him. He wasn't the kind of person anyone wants to associate with, and out of all people, he had to be associated with Levi.

Erwin found it difficult to sit still and listen to a bunch of old people talk about boring stuff while Levi was probably stressed out about his own stuff.

It was four pm when he finally walked out of the last meeting of the day, got into his car, and stepped on the gas.

He wasn't worried about Levi's popularity or anything –he was just worried about Levi himself –how would he feel? Is he sad right now? He'd never faced anything so scandalous –is he going to be fine?

“Good afternoon, Mr. Smith, sir.”

“Hi there, Erd,”Erwin hastily greeted the receptionist as he walked to the lift.

“Actually, if it might interest you, sir,”Erd suddenly said. “Levi went out at around 11 in the morning and he hasn't returned yet.”

Erwin instantly halted, and turned around.

“Did he say where he was headed to?”

Levi didn't have a car, so he hardly ever leaves without Erwin, and if he absolutely must go, he'd tell Erwin to see whether Erwin could just drive him there. Doesn't mean Levi can't go anywhere without Erwin, but it was just... unusual.

“No, sir. I think I saw him carrying a backpack with him, I'm not sure since he seemed to be in a hurry.”

Erwin suddenly felt faint.

_Did Levi just decide to run away? Is that... really all Levi could think of? That didn't sound like Levi at all, it can't be._

“I'll go look for him,”Erwin said as he rushed to the door. “If he suddenly comes back, call me. You've got my number, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

 _Damn, Levi,_ Erwin thought. _Please be alright_.

~•~

Levi entered the dimly-illuminated shop, ringing a bell, and threw himself on the nearest couch.

The counter behind him was empty, and next to the counter, there was a rack full of colorful cakes, sweets, chocolates, and sorts, and behind the counter was a shelf filled with boxes and jars of cookies, but although they all seemed appetizing, Levi just sat on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Welcome to Magnolia Bakery!”A red-haired girl walked out from

a room in the back and looked around the shop, wondering who the customer was, but she saw nobody except for a man sitting on the couch.

“Ah, it's big bro!”she exclaimed. “I wasn't expecting you! Do you want cookies? Tea? Cake?”

“I don't know,”came the answer. “I came here because I have nowhere to go.”

The girl still boiled some water and opened her box of tea. “Did that bastard kick you out after what happened?”

“No –I'm the one who decided to leave,”Levi sighed. He then remembered the voice mail Erwin had left him; he hadn't listened to it, and he didn't really want to yet. Erwin probably made it a voice mail about integrity, good will, and all that shit.

“Well, you really shouldn't,”she said as she put a cup of tea in front of him. “It's your usual favourite, the caramel tea.”

Levi took the cup in his hands, felt the warmth in his hands, and looked at his own reflection on the brown surface. He them seemed to realize how long it'd been since he last came to the shop, and he felt something inside him break. How he missed this calm, quiet atmosphere.

“Anyway, did he call you or anything?”she asked. “Did he know you're leaving? Are you gonna come back there?”

“God, stop asking questions, Isabel,”Levi sighed. “Just... let me sit here and think.”

“I'll go to the kitchen and continue cooking then,”she said with a smile. “But really, big bro, it's not your fault at all. Don't go blaming yourself for something you didn't do.”

Levi was going to say something very rude, but she'd already ran off to the kitchen. He sighed as he drank a bit of the tea, but he suddenly noticed how good the tea tasted, and he ended up drinking all of it.

He put the cat-decorated cup back on the table and lay on the couch. He remembered the good old days when he used to come to the shop like every single day to visit his half-sister, and it kind of struck him, how long he'd been away from home. Not like Erwin's place wasn't home to him, but now he probably wasn't accepted there anymore...

“I fucked up,”he whispered. “Fucked up so bad.”

Eren wasn't someone he knew that well —they met once, years ago, Levi thought he was an ass, and much part of the memory with Eren wasn't particularly pleasant or anything, in fact, sometimes Levi wanted to throw them out of the window. Levi had even forgotten why he got involved with Eren at the first place, just... it was fucking awful.

He never told Erwin, and Erwin didn't press him for the information. That probably was a good thing.

Levi found himself regretting it now though.

Had he told Erwin, maybe they wouldn't get into a deep relationship, maybe nobody would be hurt now. Hell, Erwin probably gave no fucks about him anymore –he just brought a disaster, and honestly he wouldn't be surprised if Erwin had ditched him for someone else. That was probably normal, and it was Levi's fault that shit got into this messy mess anyway, it's pointless to hope for anything.

“Erwin,”he whispered. “Erwin, I'm... sorry.”

_So what? Erwin... probably wouldn't hear it anyway._

~•~

It was seven o'clock when Erwin stopped his car in front of a small shop. The wood plank above the door wrote ‘Magnolia Bakery’, and there were a few flowers planted around the entrance.

About an hour ago, he got a call from a girl, claiming that Levi was in her shop. Erwin then remembered that Levi had told him about his half-sister who owned a bakery, and he quickly went there.

Erwin slowly opened the door, and he could hear something that sounded like a bell –probably a buzzer. The place was empty, but he saw a red-haired girl standing behind the counter, cleaning up the shop. Not far in front of Erwin was a brown couch, and Levi was lying on it, fast asleep.

“Levi,”Erwin softly said as he ran his hands through Levi's hair. Levi instantly woke up, and upon seeing Erwin in front of him, he sighed and turned his body so he wouldn't face Erwin.

“Get out.”

“It's fine, Levi, it's not your fault,”Erwin said. “Let's go home.”

“Why the fuck should I? I'm fucking ruined. And why the fuck would you care anyway? I'm not anyone to you.”

“We can't undo things, yes, that's true, but doesn't mean we can't fix anything.”

“I...”Levi sat up, tears forming in his eyes. Erwin reflexively brought his hand to wipe Levi's tears –he never wanted to see Levi cry, and he knew he had to bring the smile back to Levi's face.

“Look, just let me go, I can deal with this myself. I mean, I brought this upon myself.”

“You didn't, and I want to help you. I told you I would.”Erwin took Levi's smaller hands in his own and held them firm. “So let me help you.”

“But... I...”

“You'll be fine.”Erwin brought Levi into his arms, and he could hear Levi's soft sobs; it hurt to hear them.

“Let's go home,”Erwin whispered. “I'll take care of this, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaa bits of angst.... you know i'm the angst master right ehe


End file.
